


Redemption

by orphan_account



Series: Drawn to danger [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On hold until march due to a lot of personal stuff going on
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Drawn to danger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. The Freak Has Risen

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating weather or not to post this story for a while as I know some people may not like it but don't forget it is just my take on what might happen....

Joan Ferguson glares into the dangerous flames as she starts to get warm all those painful to memories start to resurface. "You are weak Joan how many times do I have to tell you EMOTION LEADS TO MISTAKES just look at where you are now. "Get out of my head" Joan screams hitting her head repeatedly I'm not a freak I'm not a freak even now her father still berated her. 

She heads back to her tent, cold and alone, she starts rocking herself, tears falling from her eyes Why couldn't you just love me, I was never good enough for you. Joan tries to think of happier times she grew up not knowing much about her mother and whenever she brought up the subject to her father, he would get very defensive and yell at her to go to her room.

She found enjoyment in fencing and that was something she took great pride in  
Major Ivan Ferguson was a fencing master and he felt proud that his daughter was following in his Footsteps "Don't let emotions interfere you need to defeat your enemy, " he kept reminding her over and over all Joan wanted was her father's approval. Joan walked home to hear her father playing classical music whenever she was stressed it would always make her feel relaxed especially if she had bad days at school.

One thing she hated was her high school, everybody would just call her a freak and she would be alone a lot of the time. On one particular occasion there was a new girl who had started in her class today there was a weird feeling that Joan had felt this girl was very pretty and had long wavy red hair. She gathers up the courage to go up and introduce herself.

Hello, I'm Joan she says nervously the other girl smiles back and says I'm Alyssa nice to meet you both girls sit next to each other and get on with their work. "Why do you always sit by yourself Joan" they all call me a freak I know I'm not like everyone else.... She smiles sadly.  
Well I won't judge you the other girl reaches to give Joan a hug. Joan was a bit hesitant at first as she had never really felt this type of comfort not even from her own father he never once told her he loves her.

About two months have passed Joan and Alyssa have become very good friends, but over the last few weeks Joan has developed feelings for her and she is scared to tell her at the fear of getting rejected and laughed at. As they sat down in the library Joan cautiously said. I have to tell you something and she reaches forward to kiss Alyssa and was very surprised to find the kiss was returned.

"I love you Alyssa I love you too Joan. Joan returned home from school that day with a smile on her face her father says "how was your day been working hard I hope" and she tells him about this girl she had feelings for. Tears fall from her face as she rubs her cheek from where Ivan has slapped her "You will always be a disappointment I forbid you to see this girl any longer, you must not become distracted again"  
Joan was angry and pushed past him yelling she showed me love she actually cares about me unlike you.  
Flashback over

Her eyes heavy with tears she stands up goes back to the fire and thinks of everyone who has hurt her her father. Will Jackson how her precious Jianna died because of him, then he tried to bury her alive, she still has nightmares about that time how she struggled for breath fearing nobody would hear her desperate cries for help. But the worst betrayal of all was from the women who took away everything.

Her governorship and her freedom, and that person was Vera Bennett. As her mind goes back to those times thinking her lip twitches in anger without her Vera would have been nothing she mentored her well a part she remembers well is that dinner they had " putting her hand on vera's saying I do care.

Joan still remembers what it was like making love to Vera. The smell of her perfume, those soft hands running down her body, the way she submitted to her. How both women felt a sense of comfort and safety when they were together. But now only one thought runs through her head. 

REVENGE


	2. Bittersweet reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes my emotions go bad  
> I definitely think they should do this

At Wentworth prison a sombre mood hangs in the air the events of the siege has left everybody  
struggling to get things back to normal. Allie Novak has been sentenced to life without parole for the murder of Sean Brody something that she does not feel remorse for in the slightest.

As everyone goes to eat their lunch in the canteen the room suddenly goes quiet when someone  
walks in "oi booms come here and sit with me ruby calls out, but Boomer just walks to an empty table and sits before completely breaking down over everything that has happened. She starts throwing chairs across the room while screaming hysterically "can everybody just shut the fuck up.

"You think I don't hear you all whispering things about me saying oh Boomer killed Liz, she's fucked up in the head, let me tell you all something when Liz's dementia started to get worse she asked me if I would help her die. My parole was coming up soon I didn't want to fuck that up, but then she started to remember things again so I really things were starting to improve.. You know that it was her worst fear ending up in the psych unit. "Regret enters my mind every single day. "I was a horrible fucking bitch to her in the past, but despite all that she was there for me 

Liz was more of a mother to me than my own she was our mom, and with that Boomer left the room there was just silence as nobody knew what to make of the situation Ruby stared sadly and ran after her. Watching the scene unfold on the CCTV Mr Jackson shakes his head "why hasn't nobody slotted Jenkins yet deputy Miles please come to the office", "I'm on my way governor.

Everybody had been struggling to come to terms with losing Liz the women wanted to give her a  
proper send off "Oh miss miles can I please talk to you for a sec what do you want Allie shouldn't you still be in the slot. Can we say a proper goodbye to Liz.. "Yeah, right We had a send off for Kaz and look what happened, somebody tried to kill Marie and a fight broke out I doubt Mr Jackson will be stupid enough to agree this time". Please just ask Allie pleads in a desperate tone 

As Linda enters the office her mind suddenly goes back to the siege being held hostage with the other prisoners and Vera as Sean pointed the gun at her terrified she was going to die. Linda Linda its okay, just breathe nice slow for me your okay, he puts his arms around as she starts to cry "I think you should take some time off to focus on yourself. To Mr Jacksons surprise Linda agrees.

All the women want to have a proper send off for Liz.. Will at first is reluctant given the events that happened last time, but he knows everyone cared deeply for the woman, "I think it's a good idea we all miss her.

A week later, it's late at night and all the women enter the courtyard carrying lanterns similar to what they did for kaz some of the women have written something for her as they read out their messages Boomer enters last carrying flowers along with Franky who was allowed to visit. Boomer can't do Hers, she just cries, saying I love you mom. And as the lanterns were released, the song yesterday once more began to play when the women started to head back to their cells.

Hey, um do you think she liked that Boomer asked franky " she better have the greedy bitch hey you, finally cracked a smile and they both hugged each other "I miss her so much.. "We both do booms we both do. But unknown to the rest of the people an eerie figure stands behind a tree Ferguson grins evilly and says now is the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my stories aren't perfect, there's quite a few mistakes, but I'm happy people are taking an interest in them 😊


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny really how I say I'm going to take a few days break then end up writing a new chapter the next day. oh well lol

Lying on the cold hard pavement a bruised and bloodied Rita staggers to her feet, she anxiouslysurveys the surroundings trying to find the other two officers when she spots someone in the shadows. Realising they have been spotted the other person makes their getaway "oi get the fuck back here Rita shouts angrily trying to chase after them, but the pain from her wounds prevents her from doing so.

"Ri Rita I'm sorry"the officer struggles to breathe as he starts coughing up blood  
"Why did you do this she says with a few tears in her eyes, I trusted you who put you up to this was it Marie i know she has people outside the prison N no I can't say.... I need to know if my sister will be safe I can not lose her. WHO IS SHE her name is Joan Ferguson Then The man dies.

Rita slowly stands up, her fists clenched by her side "I will kill the fucking freak".  
A few hours earlier

Take care of yourself Rita, Mr Jackson says, then he hugs her "please look after ruby for me don't let anyone hurt her. After they said their goodbyes, she leaves the prison with the two detectives as they drove off into the night. 

Going straight past the police station "where are we going" Rita asks worriedly sensing  
that something bad was going to happen. Upon reaching their destination which was in an abandoned Car park in the middle of nowhere both men open the back doors and force Rita out of the car Wh what the fuck are you doing let go of me.

She kicks one of them in the stomach in a. Desperate attempt to break free then all of a sudden the unknown figure appears out of nowhere joining the two men and full on punches Rita in the face. The force of the punch, made her stagger backwards " hold her still Now "look miss fer 

Bang a gunshot rings out and the man falls to the ground clutching his stomach in agony the woman says coldly "how dissapoinTing you all just lack the mental Capacity to follow my instructions. The figure then shoots the other guy in the head, killing him instantly "I will fucking kill you, you Psycho bitch" Rita screams out furiously as she lunges towards Ferguson and as the two start fighting Joan quickly gains the upper hand and kicks Rita in the stomach which causes her to stumble to the floor then proceeds to start punching her even more..... "Who the fuck are you". 

"Ha, you don't need to know anything about me, oh by the way I've heard Vera has had a beautiful little girl such a pity a pathetic little underling wouldn't possibly be able to be a good mother. "If you hurt any of them, I swear to god I will slit your fucking throat"..  
Flashback over

Rita can hear police sirens in the distance, even though she is in horrible pain she tries to run until she finds an old house that hasn't been lived in for a while, hiding low in there the words that the person Said keep replaying in her head "fuck I've got to warn Vera and the others she waits until the coast is clear then makes her move.

She is absolutely gorgeous Bridget says, holding Vera's baby " do you really think I can be a good mother to her Bridget Vera says as her eyes starts to fill up with tears. Hey now you listen to me, you are nothing like your mother you have so much love to give this little one is glad to have you."That means a lot to me that you think that" Vera says with a smile 

There was a loud knock on the door which made everyone jump it's okay, I will get it Vera says nervously as she slowly opens the door Oh Rita what are you doing here oh my god what's happened to you. Don't worry about me I I need to tell you something... its really bad..


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news that Ferguson is still alive  
> What does the group have planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying these stories. I don't know lol is it bad if I already have the ending planned out in my head. Anyway I'll shut up now 😆

"No that can't be right" Vera stutters feeling like she was going to faint " I need to call will and Jake. Rita agrees and goes to hug a visibly shaken Vera "she wouldn't dare lay a hand on you while I am here. "I appreciate your concern Rita, but I will not let her scare me like this if I show weakness she has won. Vera sighed, clearly not thinking straight 

15 minutes later, Jake and Will arrive at her house shocked to see that Rita was there. Jake starts to panic and says "where is Vera is she okay oh my god has something happened to grace. "No, no everything is okay, she is with Bridget and the baby". I need to tell you both something you might want to sit down.

"No fucking way are you even sure it's the same person... Will yells nervously remembering all the hallucinations he had of Joan back at the prison. Rita tries to get him to calm down but it's no use "I buried the fucking bitch alive me vera, and jake went to the grave site and saw her body.. Jake just sits there in silence. There is something else too Rita says nervously, unsure of whether to bring this up in the fear of sending Vera over the edge.

Before I came here I was set up the two officers you saw me leave the prison with were working for Ferguson I don't know what dirt files she had on them.. They forced me to get out of the car and that is when I saw her.. She shot my two colleagues in cold blood without even showing a hint of remorse. I tried to fight her, but stupidly I let my guard down and she beat me. What's her obsession with Vera anyway? 

The two women became romantically involved a few years ago. Truth be told Vera was the happiest I had seen her in a long time, but that psychopath could never love anyone just an evil cold manipulator who doesn't care who she hurts in the process. Vera overhears what will said and it made her weep silently "was I really just a pawn in her little plan did she ever really love me.

"Mr Jackson Please protect Vera and her baby" Ferguson said she knows all about grace. Upon hearing those words Jake loses his temper "tell me where the fuck she is I will kill her myself then he lunges at Will This is all your fault and the two almost get into a fight when Vera enters the room in a very angry mood. 

Will you two just fucking stop, she whispers almost losing the courage to be strong. Vera I'm sorry" Jake say as he goes over to hug her, but she pushes him away "no don't you fucking touch me there will never be an us. Trusting you was the worst mistake I ever made, you can come here to visit grace but that's it. Now please just get out of my house. 

"Vera please I'm sorry.. Just Do as she says mate now' s not the time Rita quietly says not wanting to wake up grace or stress vera out even more. If anything happens to grace will your fucking dead I blame you for all this and he storms out the door. Vera breaks down " I can't lose my daughter, she is the only family I have Bridget please until we understand more please can you take grace to your home... "of course I will me and franky willsee to it that she's safe..

Vera goes to pick up grace and gives her a hug and a kiss "I love you so much my sweet girl"not wanting to let go but knowing she has to she reluctantly gives her to Bridget. I promise things will be okay Bridget says and with that she takes grace.. Rita goes over to comfort Vera hugging her saying reassuring her over and over.

Obviously not in the right frame of mind Vera starts to blame herself "why did I save her that day I could have chose to watch the prisoners kill her but I didnt. Will takes vera hand you are the most.kindest person I know you do what you can to help everybody " you were in love with her it's not your fault Vera.

I'm the one who should be apologising I have dragged you into this mess. Rita just listens "what I cant seem to understand is how on earth did she escape as clawing your way  
out would have been impossible not to mention you have all the dirt falling in as well. Who's body was in that coffin, then she had to have found someone who was exactly the right build.

Vera suddenly yawns and says I'm just going to try and get some sleep you guys don't have to stay I will be ok.. Will and Rita hesitantly agrees and both say " if you need anything do not hesitate to call me or Rita it doesn't matter what time of day it is. Vera smiles sadly and says I will guys don't worry.

As the door closes Vera wanders into the bedroom, sitting beside her daughters empty cot. "Why are you doing all this Joan. Even after all this time my feelings for you have never disappeared. But why would you hurt me like this. Vera says quietly to herself.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan receives help from an unlikely ally but can she even be trusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these next few chapters more will be explained about Joan's past at Blackmoor

"Help get me out of here "Joan screams as she starts clawing desperately at the box to get out, but her attempts are futile."what to do what to do" no longer seeing visions of her father and with oxygen starting to run low it finally dawns on her that she won't escape her inevitable death, she glanced upwards at the picture of Bea.

Joan weeps silently " you took everything away from me, turned all the women against me even my freedom you and Vera destroyed that too.. Suddenly, in a wave of anger she grabs the picture and rips it to pieces "you haven't won Smith I have. "I can't believe that fucking bitch fired me says the unknown person. Upon hearing the voice Ferguson realises this could be her only chance of survival.

"Please, please help me and once again she starts to pound furiously on the box becoming more frantic "what the fuck is that noise the person said, stepping closer to the unidentified sound " you have to help me... "f Ferguson what the hell happened to you hold on I will get you out..

Ha hold on she says I CAN'T DO MUCH ELSE CAN I OFFICER MURPHY... hearing Ferguson shouting at her she just glares. 10 minutes later managing to break open the box "Joan grab my hand at first Joan frowned, knowing how peculiar she is about germs but at this present moment in time there is nothing she can do about that.

Man who the hell did you piss off in that prison Murphy jokes loudly Joan's lip starts to twitch in irritation " it wouldn't surprise me if this was another one of Vera's little plans did you know that she deliberately let Smith out to kill me oh and that she tried to frame you so she could cover her tracks.

"Twisted little bitch" Murphy yelled spitefully "all I ever did was my fucking job and this is how she repays me. She looks over to Ferguson, who is clearly struggling "here take my coat I will drive you back to your house. No No I I can't go back there people can not know I am still alive... well you can stay at my place, it's not much, but I'd rather that than see you homeless you don't know who could be after you in the streets.

Ferguson smiles weakly cursing herself at the thought of having to rely on someone as much as this she was used to being in control of everything, her emotions, her job everything just stripped away from her in the blink of an eye but the thing that hurt joan more than anything else.

Was that Vera Bennett, whom she had trusted more than anyone had betrayed her.. How did it get to this point. All the actions she took at the prison was to protect the woman she loved."Everyone poisoned her against me, "every last one of them will suffer for this".

"It was Mr Jackson, who buried you alive" Murphy suddenly blurted out " I overheard Mr Stewart, Allie and franky talking about how they were going to get rid of you once and for all... umm Joan why aren't you saying anything "Mr Jackson is incapable of doing anything apart from eating and sleeping she said calmly but inside she was struggling to keep her composure

They will all know pain soon enough she says evilly. What do you suggest we do... I want revenge just as much as you do I've lost everything because of Vera I want her to suffer. Murphy said, her voice seething with anger. I know Mr Jackson he won't last very long with my "death" on his conscience as for Vera how about we play a few mind games with her Joan says to Murphy. Let her believe I'm still alive. "How about demanding ransom we could start blackmailing her into giving us money. 

That way both of us can get the fuck out of this shitty place.... Joan agreed, oh she had no intention of letting Murphy have a share of the money, but right now she would need all the help she could get. 


	6. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing of interest to say so  
> I'm just eating some doritos 👍

"Break them physically, mentally you must always remain in control, take back what is rightfully yours Joan mutters to herself while pacing around the house trying to think of the best way to execute their plan. "Ferguson" Murphy shouts which takes her by surprise "we scare them into Submitting do you still have your leather gloves. 

"Oh of course, but that would be far too simple, they would drive to my "grave site as soon as we planted anything in one of their houses" Joan states matter of factly.. Yes, that's true well... fuck it, I don't know what else we can do. "Hmm, well isn't it obvious, we will just have to find someone like me Joan says with that evil grin.. 

"Someone like you" Murphy asks with innocence in her voice , not really understanding the concept at first until it finally dawns on her. You want me to kill someone Murphy blurts out in complete shock "I'm not a fucking psychopathic murderer. At that comment Joan remembers when Bridget and her were talking about Franky She she was a good women... she had always been worried about her lack of empathy always keeping her emotions bottled up mainly because of the way her father was to her... 

The only person who Joan had ever opened to was Vera she told the women everything about what had happened to her, the trauma she had experienced throughout her childhood. Painful memories of Jianna flashed through her mind, that endless shame and guilt that laid a heavy burden on Joan for all these years.

Vera never judged her once she understood. The warmth and comfort she felt when she was with the younger women had her feeling protected and safe. When The officers turned Vera against her. The intense pain felt like a jagged knife piercing through her heart. 

Murphy quickly apologises "shit I'm sorry I wasn't aiming that at you in any way.  
It's nothing new don't worry, Joanmiles slightly putting her focus back to the task at hand.. " when I was the governor of Wentworth there was a prisoner there by the name of maxine Conway. The last thing everyone heard was that she left and was transported to barnhurst to undergo her cancer treatment she was bea smiths "Henchwomen" as they say always doing her dirty work.

"While its true that You two are very similarly built do we have to kill her"? "Well, unless you have any bright ideas to bring to the table Ferguson said sarcastically. Fine but when all this is over I better get my cut I want 50%. If it wasn't for me you would be dead by now Murphy gloats proudly... Joan raises her eyebrow in aannoyance.

"Thank you for that I appreciate it. I know someone who works at barnhurst she owes me a favour from way back " I could ask to borrow her swipe card... Joan sighs loudly "you can't just waltz in there and ask we can't be seen you will have to sneak in and get it.Sneak in this isn't the fucking matrixyou know If I get caught I am fucked..

The next evening  
Both women drive up to barnhurst prison trying not to arouse any suspicion upon. Seeing the guard at the gates. Joan slowly gets out of the car, putting on her leather gloves before grabbing the crowbar in the trunk of the car before going to hide in the shadows. Planning the attack very carefully in her head.

She carefully walks up to the man, seeing that his back is turned.  
Hitting him full force on the back of his head she hears the sickening noise of bones cracking as he falls to the floor blood pouring rapidly from the wound "now Murphy now we have to hurry... Murphy grabs hold of the swipe card and wears the man's clothing to disguise herself while Ferguson keeps watch.

"Shit, this place is like a fucking maze".. 5 minutes later Murphy arrives at the shower room and to her surprise she sees Maxine but now it all of a sudden dawns on her what she has to do, taking the syringe out of her trouser pocket she enters carefully trying not to make any noise.... Attempting to grab Conway by her neck, she jabs the syringe in but Murphy had clearly underestimated how strong Maxine was...

Punched kicked in the face a bunch of times pushed to the floor the stronger women has her in a choke hold struggling to breathe Murphy claws at Maxine's hands desperately trying to release herself.. Just then her mouth drops to the floor in horror as Ferguson has reappeared suddenly grabbing Maxine by the throat, her hands wrapping tighter and tighter until she is dead... 

"We've got to get the fuck out of here now" panic starts to set in as now they have to figure out how to transport a dead body to their car.... " Murphy starts dragging the body by the hands while Ferguson keeps eyes out for danger, knowing that they could both be caught at any moment as soon as they reach the doors the alarm starts to go off... "shit come on we have to hurry....

Managing to get away in just the nick of time " fuck you always do know how to make a entrance. Murphy says whilst ignoring the death glare she got from Ferguson... at last approaching the grave site both women carry the body and position it in the grave making things look completely immaculate to how Ferguson looked.. Now its time to mess with their heads Joan says in a menacing tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love the queen of sarcasm that is Joan Ferguson 
> 
> I apologize if my work is crap. I'm not very good at all this to be honest 
> 
> But you can leave kudos and comments if you want to. I'm always looking to improve


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan struggles with the aftermath of everything that's happened

"No, please don't hurt me" Joan cries starting to rock backwards and forwards in the fetal position in an attempt to calm herself down. "Freak Freak" she hears Stella and her crew say as they viciously ganged her while laughing and taunting her. Then all of a sudden her mind flashes back to when she was lynched during Kaz's kangaroo court.

How franky told them everything that she did "anyone who betrays me will pay"... as the women started to pull her up on the rope Joan spotted Vera in the distance staring back at her in disbelief as it still surprised her that Vera saved her from those animals. Given the events that transpired just a few days prior to this." Joan I can't do this anymore. All this time you've claimed to love me. It was all just a sick game, wasn't it Vera said as her voice started to break. 

In the other room Murphy hears screaming and runs in to check on Ferguson. At first glance the younger woman was unsure how to deal with this situation. Anxiously she walks over to Joan "it's okay your safe now no one will hurt you" going to sit on the sofa next to the sobbing woman, Murphy puts an arm around Joan slowly not wanting to spook her by moving too fast. 

At this point Joan was completely distraught "I just want her to love me, I don't want to be alone again. "No one deserves what happened to you, you're still human even if you do scare the shit out of everyone Murphy joked noticing that Ferguson has calmed down a bit now. Anyway, tomorrow we start the next stage of the plan so just try and get some sleep ok..... Joan nodded in agreement feeling her eyelids starting to get heavy.

The next evening Mr Jackson paces the halls nervously, not bring able to think straight since burying ferguson alive "I KNOW YOUR FUCKING DEAD stop messing with my head" but unknown to him the game has already begun. Joan and Murphy drive round to Vera's house once again taking great care to not be spotted.

How do you know where she lives... brandishing a smirk Ferguson turns to her and says "I went round there one evening and brought round some dinner for her and that spiteful cow of a Mother of hers. When I first started at Wentworth Vera was weak, so I took her under my wing mentored her became someone she could trust and in turn she did the same.

Eventually I developed feelings for her and well I don't need to go into the details she was always so eager to please me, her face would light up at my praise and encouragement to think that Vera could do what she did. "Well, I could tell you two were together, plus the amount of times I've heard moans coming from your cell" Murphy said. So what did Vera do? 

I worked at a prison called Blackmoor 25 years ago.. There was a prisoner called Jianna she never really made any friends at the prison, over time I gradually started to develop feelings for her I'm not sure if she felt the same. Then one evening I saw her crying on the stairs saying that all the other woman hated her. I told her I thought she was special.

A few tears were starting to fall down Joan's face at remembering the tragic moment "Jianna was also pregnant, " she gave birth to a beautiful little boy and called him sane, but as soon as it happened her baby was taken away by the social worker. Murphy remained silent, not really knowing what exactly she could say, but then there was a feeling of tension in the air. "When I went into work one morning pictures of Jianna were put all over my office. Vera was the only who had access to the computers that night". 

That social worker was Mr Jackson "That Bastard is the reason why my Jianna killed herself took the only family she had away from her... sh she hanged herself.If only I could have stayed with her it wouldn't have happened. I will get my revenge on him.. As I also will on Vera. 

"I closed myself off from everyone after it happened, I corrected people who used drugs everything I did was for the greater good I told myself over and over to not fall for someone else".. Murphy quickly interrupted her " then you started to have feelings for Vera am I right.. Joan looked away from Murphy not wanting to admit that it really pained her talking about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a comment on the last chapter I did. I am trying to do the best I can with this, but everyone is entitled to their opinion so its ok


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the death of brenda Murphy what will Joan, next course of action be

Joan stared at the television in shock " Derek Channing was arrested earlier tonight for the murder of corrections officer Brenda Murphy.... ferguson starts panicking before realising there is only one thing she can do. "In an attempt to erase any evidence that she had been staying at murphy's.

Going back out to the car, grabbing the can of petrol and some matches... Joan suddenly thinks back to the conversation her and murphy had a few days ago "Out of all the people you've fallen for that miserable excuse of a women... ha ha ha. "Here I've got an idea when we got the money why not just set the bitches house on fire.

In different circumstances Joan would have kept that cold demenaour of hers.But hearing those words really made her angry, her hands started twitching then all of a sudden she slapped murphy hard across the face. " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR. "You said so yourself ferguson that you wanted to see them suffer... oh what don't tell me the old freak has gone soft now" murphy says vehemently, daring to look Joan right in the eye. 

"Well either your with me or your not and quite frankly you owe me big time so it would be wise of you to not lash out at me next time. "I can go to the police tell them what you did to Conway where she was buried I could ruin you".

"Ha foolish women "Then you would be implicating yourself too... tsk tsk I really have to say I thought you were a lot smarter then this". Both women spend the next few minutes in silence trying to think of where to go from here... I'm sorry okay murphy says clearly defeated "lets just get the money from Vera tomorrow then that will be the end of it".

End of flashback

As Joan watches the house go up in flames she hears police sirens in the distance... satisfied that nothing that has happened will revert back to her. Ferguson makes her escape, first she drives to an empty field.. then throws the last of the petrol all over the car, being sure to get away as fast as Possible to avoid the scorching flames .

After walking for what seemed like hours she finally found somewhere decent to stay for the night. But even with a big coat on and a blanket that Murphy had given to her the temperature was below freezing point... eventually Joan managed to get some sleep even if it was for only a few hours.

" Why did you let them hurt me like this. All I've ever done was love you, Vera cried as she walked towards Joan before collapsing on the floor. Blood was pouring on the floor from the gaping wound in her side. No please you can't do this to me you have to pull through. "They all said that you just used me I never meant anything to you". Don't you dare think that I don't love you I have my insecurities and anything but I've never loved someone as strongly as I do you. Joan hugs Vera and doesn't let go tears of anguish run down her face. An ambulance was heard in the distance.

Vera they are here now you'll be ok. V Vera... No No this cant happen please open your eyes I need you.Then Vera started to dissappear and joan called out her name in what sounded like a blood curdling scream "VERRRRRAAA. A few minutes later there were two mysterious figures making their way towards the very distressed woman. "Um are you sure about this she could be armed I don't really fancy having a knife across my throat mike says worriedly.

"We can't just leave her here all alone let's go and both men slowly approach her.... "hey um miss are you ok. Furiously swiping their hands away she yells "don't you fucking touch me" hey hey its ok we aren't going to hurt you.. "We heard you screaming, crying and thought you were badly hurt.. Please let us help you "when was the last time you had something to eat.

The man grabs something out of his pocket it looked like a bread roll and a bottle of water . Joan is somewhat hesitant but she has already gone two days without food the fatigue is starting to catch upwith her.. Thank you Ferguson says timidly and starts to follow the other men to their camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could Vera and Joan ever repair their damaged realtionship? Well you will have to wait until later chapters to see that. Could also be some fridget scenes coming up soon so yeah. Enjoy


	9. Taunt

In the isolation unit there stands a solitary figure. Marie Winter who was once a very strong woman who could intimidate anyone was now fearing for her life, all the women want her dead nobody would waste their time protecting Marie. Upon seeing Mr Jackson approaching, she attempts to "seduce" him again in hope that he will not let the women get near her.

"No, not this time, you just think all of this is a joke two prisoners died because of Brody and yourself they can kill ya for all I fucking care he yells furiously.... Winter doesn't say a word just stares at him sadly before leaving the cell... can you really bear another death on your conscience.

Ignoring the comment Will takes her back to hblock "Don't expect a welcome home party" on the way there Marie sees Allie with Boomer and ruby... Allie, please talk to me, I never meant for any of this to happen she shouts I love you. Novak storms over to the closed gate "I have fallen for your shit one too many times... just a cold evil manipulative bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself.

"KAZ DIED BECAUSE OF YOU I will never ever forgive you for that, oh and just to make things clear if you ever try and go after ruby again, I will not hesitate to kill you this time"... "alright back to your cells now ladies. Walking down the corridors Marie sees all the other women some make cut throat gestures at her "I'll fucking bash you' your dead meat winter "sleep with one eye open you narcissistic cunt".

"Why doesn't someone just go and Shiv, her already" Boomer says angrily... and don't tell me to fucking calm down I always knew we couldn't have trusted her. I want her dead as much as you do booms but I'm getting out soon I can't stuff up my parole now. Shit, I'm sorry that was out of order... " everyone knows you did the right thing Boomer Liz was suffering I know how much she meant to you.

Hey, don't cry me and Allie will always look out for you ruby says kindly offering her a hug to which Boomer almost squeezes her to death. OI Careful of the bones she chuckles.. Allie sits alone in her cell she punches the wall in anger. Her head has been all over the place since the shooting seeing the image of Brody lying in a pool of blood. 

After shooting Marie in the leg and seeing both Ruby and Rita staring at her with shock in their eyes, those images will haunt her forever, but knowing she will be spending life in prison now with nothing else to lose Allie decides "I will kill Marie Winter"

A few days later

Ms Bennett can you escort Marie to the governor's office. Yes, I'm on my way "come on winter hurry up Vera says impatiently.. It was late at night and the other prisoners were asleep, Realising how on edge Vera has been over the last week, Marie decides to Taunt her.

"You know it must be awful, becoming a new mom and not being able to hold them in your arms, not even knowing if they are safe and sound. I hope nothing bad happens to little Grace but who knows what is lurking out there". Suddenly, with a strength that even scared her Vera pushes Marie against the wall and punches her in the face. 

Vera was not a violent person at all "Shit, I I'm sorry she says instantly regretting her actions.Pulling a pack of tissues from her pocket Vera gives them to Winter and she wipes the little bit of blood from her face, then they carry on walking to the office like nothing happened. After Mr Jackson had finished talking to Marie he sent her away.

But not before staring at Vera clearly disappointed in what she did. "You're not thinking straight you need to take some time off work this job is making it worse that was completely uncalled for"."I'm not proud of my actions she provoked me...I haven't been able to sleep, having nightmares that grace could be hurt, I know she is safe with Bridget and franky I just want her home with me where she belongs. 

Vera falls to the floor, her speech incorrigible, tears stream down her face "I know I  
know but with Ferguson still out there we can not risk it Will says. "Oh my god did you hear what happened the other night, old Vinegar Tits socked Marie in the face" then Boomer starts laughing uncontrollably. 

"Damn that would have been a sight to see Ruby agrees " Allie aren't you hungry" nah I'm just going to have a lie down for a bit. Oh, okay see you later then, leaving the canteen she goes to this group of unknown women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could allie really be capable of killing again?


	10. Brutality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to call this chapter fatality  
> Yeah Mortal Kombat wentworth edition  
> Ok I'll leave now

"Take this, " a woman called Molly hands Allie a Shiv... "later on tonight we strike, that bitch won't even know what's hit her". All the women then go their separate ways "hey uh, what's up with Allie, she has been acting kinda strange over these last few days Boomer says to Ruby voicing her concern.

"I have a bad feeling about this "you don't think she would try and kill Winter do you... We Can't let her go through with this". "Marie may not be running shit in prison anymore, but she still has a lot of influence on the outside.. Fuck this, I'm going to stop it right now ruby yells as she runs down the corridors to try and find Allie.

But as she makes her way through the corridor Ruby is ambushed all the cameras have been turned the other way "You honestly think that even after all this happened, I would ever forget that you killed my son, Danny was the only person I had left and you took that away from me". The two women were soon in a full on fight, punching, kicking each other, neither one refusing to back down.

"I was only protecting my friend Marie he raped her I never intended to kill him. "Bullshit my Danny May have had his problems, but he was never raised to be violent towards women". Your precious Sister Rita won't protect you this time YOUR FUCKED. A feeling of dread went through Ruby's mind, from the corner of her eye, she spots something silver, but before she has the time to dodge an attack the blade is jabbed into her stomach. She Staggers backwards and tries to hit the alarm, but Marie then kicks her to the floor and leaves her there.

A few minutes later  
Boomer and Allie find Ruby unconscious, they go to sound the alarm then Mr Jackson and miss Miles appear. "Get Mitchell to the medical unit Now... Most of the women gather and just stare at the Blood on the floor "alright, ladies get back to your units it's not a show" Linda stutters trying not to think back on that horrible scene again. 

"Somebody fucking planned this"Allie screams whilst pacing around the unit... Boomer you need to tell me what happened. "Well fuck I don't know we were worried you were going to do something stupid and go after Winter.. She was going to stop you. It was fucking Marie, who shived her. At this point Novak felt all the rage suddenly increase inside of her and she locked herself in the cell "just leave me be for a bit boomer.

Allie feels angry with herself that she kept going back to Marie ignoring what Kaz and ruby had warned her about this narcissistic bitch. From under her bed, she pulls out a old photo of Bea, Tears started to fall onto the photo it's like history was repeating itself.. I can't lose Ruby too... grabbing the shiv from her pocket Allie knows there is no turning back now.

Later that night

Marie Winter heads down to the shower block on her own as she starts to get undressed The door opens and closes. A group of women, go to grab her forcefully. "I fucking told you if you ever laid a hand on ruby again, I would kill you, but you know what that would be far too easy". Allie takes the shiv and starts to make small cut wounds across Marie's body, ignoring her cries of pain.. Molly then starts to punch her repeatedly, the force of her fists ends up breaking her nose and damaging her jaw.

Boomer walks in mouth wide open in shock "Fuckin hell go on finish the bitch" Novak kicks Winters legs, then proceeds to kick her very hard in the chest, causing massive damage to her ribs. Marie started to cough up blood, she tried pleading "please Allie you have to believe me when I say how sorry I am I love you she whispers clearly struggling to breathe.

Fuck you Marie your nothing to anyone anymore and just to prove that, all the women spit at her before leaving... Allie goes to press the alarm, then walks off before turning to smirk at Marie " you won't hurt anyone anymore. "I can't believe you bashed her" well she got what was coming to her."How is ruby have you heard any news" it was very serious but luckily they managed to stop the bleeding. 

Allie wept, "I nearly killed again Boomer that makes me such a horrible person.. No, no your not that thing with that guy you were protecting the others same as what you did here.Shit has anyone got hold of Rita yet. Yeah, she is on her way here now "thank god for that"  
A week later  
Marie has been moved into protection" so you don't have to worry about her anymore... Rita says to her sister "I have missed you so much my little Kangaruby".


	11. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets more trickier thinking of the story as the chapters go on. 😅

It has been two weeks since Joan was invited to the campsite, but she just stayed in the tent most of the time planning what her next course of action would be. " Destroy them one by one, find thevulnerability in your opponent then strike... You are the superior one, they took everything away from you.

" Joan why are you doing this it's beyond fucked up" Mike said in a timid voice... Other people at the site gave Ferguson a wide berth mainly because they were fearful of the dangerous woman. I know what that man did to you was unforgivable... "They will suffer greatly for their actions andyou are going to help me. Joan smirked at the man who was shaking before her "what is it your asking of me.

Find out the location of these two woman... Franky Doyle and Bridget Westfall. There is no doubt in my mind that all 5 of them have been told that I'm still alive... who by exactly well that remainsunknown. "When you know their whereabouts be sure to come back and tell me hmm disappoinTing me would just prove costly on your part.

Following the directions he got from Joan... Mike and his friend cautiously start driving to Vera's house. I told you we shouldn't have trusted that mad women "didn't you see the state she was in I couldnt let her die on the streets. "Oh fucking hell do you remember when I told you about my job as a social worker. I was the one who gave Will Jackson the order to take Jianna's baby away if she finds out we are both dead.

"Why do you always drag me into these shit situations.. All I want is a quiet life mike". "Look the sooner we do what she says the better". Upon arriving at Vera's place the two men wait patiently for a few hours until she leaves. As they follow her, anxiety starts to kick in not knowing what Ferguson has in mind for these people.

What if she turns this over on us to cover her tracks... "at this moment I wouldn't put nothing past the conniving bitch. It seems like hours before mike and his friend reach the destination all of a sudden they hear a voice call out. "Oh look who's here grace, Bridget says gleefully as she and Franky invite Vera in. Grace coos at her mother then starts laughing happily not having a care in the world. Vera runs to her daughter picking her up and crying "mommy has missed you so much my sweet little angel.

I hopeshe hasn't been too much trouble... not at all we are always here for you when you need us. I just want to take her home Vera says sadly. I can't imagine how it feels, but the last thing we want to do is put grace and you in danger, Have you called the police and told them about any of this.

No I will not let her win again, outside both men just stare at each other dumbfounded. Joan said earlier "I will be taking back what's mine... what the fuck did she mean by that, who knows anyway we have to go back and give her the address". After this is done I'm staying the fuck away from her I'm not having my neck put on the line Mike yells angrily.  
A few days later.....

Joan ferguson has set the plan into motion, driving into the night its not long before she reaches her destination, Joan don't you see what your doing why do you always need to see people hurt. Don'tblame other people for your own failings, hearing the voice of her father in her head again fuels the fire even more. You let yourself fall for that pathetic woman and what did she do.Turn on you like everyone else.

Walking up to the house trying her best to not be spotted,Fergusonspies through a window seeing little grace in her cot sleeping soundly. A tear rolls down her cheek. Memories of when she saw Jianna's baby boy make her cry even more.. "You're the most precious thing ever I won't fail you I promise.  
Next day

Vera returns to work she seems in a happier mood from seeing grace yesterday... "Hey Vera welcome back Mr Jackson smiles as he hugged her. So, have I missed anything, Well the other day somebody had smuggled weed into the prison and Boomer got hold of some.  
Flashback

AHHHHHH Allie you need to see this FLYING UNICORNS EVERYWHERE I HAVE TO PET ONE HEY where the fuck did everybody go. Oh ruby you need to see this one of the women says as boomer is now standing on a canteen table."TILL NOW I'VE ALWAYS GOT BY ON MY OWN I NEVER REALLY CARED UNTIL I MET YOU AND NOW IT CHILLS ME TO THE BONE HOW DO I GET YOU ALONEEEE Boomer sang at the top of her lungs." God allie you should have seen her earlier literally ran around the corridors in just a bra and pants laughing like a maniac

At this point the guards come to take her to the slot, leaving everyone else in fits of laughter.On her lunch break Vera checks her phone and sees a few missed calls from Franky. Panicking instantly, not caring about her job at this minute she drives over to the house.. F Franky, it's Verawhat's happened.... Franky opens the door shaken by what's happened " I can't find Bridget anywhere and GRACE HAS GONE TOO

Feeling like her world was about to collapse Vera falls to the floor and let's out a horrible pained Scream.  
GRACCEEEEE!!!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to go hide under the bed now ok  
> Will Bridget be ok find out next chapter


	12. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't explain things very well in summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you guys who are still reading this despite my terrible writing skills

Both women tear apart the house in a frantic search... This is all Ferguson's doing, If she has hurt Bridget or Grace I will fucking kill her, but, Vera screams in a fit of anger. Franky shakes her head, "Your fucking kidding me, I thought Mr Jackson buried the freak".A knock on the door makes them stop dead in their tracks.

"Open Up its the FBI"... Franky opens the door and invites them in. " Franky Doyle you are under arrest for causing grievous bodily harm to two men by the names of Mike Jones and Jack Watson and for the attempted murder of a miss Bridget Westfall... "No, there's no fucking way "I NEED TO SEE HER I CANT LOSE HER GET THE FUCK OFF ME. WHY WOULD I HURT THE FUCKING WOMEN I LOVE.Vera please I need you to be there with her. 

As Franky is hauled out of the house kicking and screaming, Vera covers her mouth in shock, she cries for her friend, while they may not have seen eye to eye sometimes.  
Bridget was one of the few people that she could talk to... always offered her support when she needed it, especially with everything that happened with Joan and how she had hurt her it was the thing that broke her heart the most, but what exactly would you expect from someone who is clearly incapable of showing real emotions. Well, according to everyone else

Vera quickly makes her way to the hospital, As she arrived her legs gave way underneath her, the horrifying sight of how severe bridget's injuries were, frightened her immensely , the nurse allowed her in to see her for a bit. "This is all my fault I never should have put you and franky at risk like this.You need to pull through this, you have a women who thinks the absolute world of you. I promise that Ferguson will not get away with this.

A couple of hours later 

"Rita please can you come over i can't be alone right now"... 20 minutes later the doorbell rings. Vera what's happened is Grace okay, She took her away from me, Ferguson attempted to kill Bridget and now Franky has been framed for it. Oh Vera Come here, Rita says as she tries her best to comfort the distraught women. The worst thing is that despite everything that's happened, I still have feelings for Joan how fucked up is that.

Listen, there is such a thing as loving and hating someone at the same time. But one thing is for certain its too dangerous you can't stay here on your own anymore I will protect you. The last thing we need is for her to hurt you as well.. I will phone will and Jake get them to come over too.

Standing in an abandoned house, Joan cradles baby grace in her arms, smiling proudly. You will be safe here "our beautiful daughter" shh shh, it's okay, she says while walking over to the bedroom windows. Staring up at the sky, she starts to sing "We'd build our world together with a love so clear and strong, but that was on the outside where did I go wrong. On the inside the sun still shines and the rain falls down, but the sun and rain our prisoners too when morning comes around. It's breathtaking, isn't it We will be a complete family soon.

After rocking her for a while, Grace falls asleep Joan kisses her on the forehead and carefully places her in the cot. It may not be the best place to seek shelter in but it beats sleeping outside in the cold... Ferguson goes to turn on the TV making sure to turn the volume down. Upon hearing what was said she smirks evilly "everything I do is for the greater good.... I will remove all obstacles in my way.

"How the hell could you let this happen, that monster has our fucking child" Jake screams at Vera horribly, making her feel even more unstable. Hey, you fucking prick leave Vera alone this was nobody's fault Rita yells back at Jake. Can't you all see this is exactly what the bitch wants.

If we all start turning on each other then we are all fucked. Rita is right Will says, that psychopath has already killed multiple times she could strike again at any time that's why I think Vera should go into protection. FUCK off I'm not backing down from her Vera stated coldly. Well, think we need to think of a plan and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bridget manage to pull through? I just thought of random names for the two men I'm not very creative  
> This chapter is a bit shorter but next one will be longer.


	13. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While bridget's life hangs in the balance franky is back at wentworth.

All the women were out in the courtyard chatting, laughing amongst themselves... until they saw someone familiar, being escorted into the prison. Franky Doyle, at one point she was the top dog would always make sure the women were safe, and would keep them in line. But at this moment there just stood a woman who was completely broken... her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and the lack of sleep.

Those dickheads can't honestly think she would do something horrible like that to Bridget, "Franky loves that women to the moon and back, whoever did this will pay " Boomer says quietly to Allie and Ruby. "What kind of sick fuck does something like this... too many people have died already".

Walking back into H block, Franky feels all sorts of emotions, anger, sadness, confusion... " I should have been there to protect you Gidget. It's all my fault... you have to be ok.. I need you. "We may have had our ups and downs, but you never once judged me for anything".. She lies down on the bed and starts to cry not only for her girlfriend but for Liz as well.

The two had a rocky friendship at times, but lizzie was the one person who you could talk to, no matter what shit was going on... she would always offer advice plus a shoulder to cry on. The last time Franky saw her was when she visited her at the prison, it broke her heart that Liz couldn't remember her at all.

A couple of hours later Boomer and Allie go to check in on Franky... "We need to be there for her Boomer says matter of factly. As they approach her cell they hear a noise it sounds like the woman was in pain." No Franky stop please.. Put the razor down". Both women were horrified by what they saw." My Girlfriend is lying there hooked up to those fucking machines because of what that fucked up freak did".

Blood was dripping onto the floor as cut wounds were all over Doyle's arms... "The only way I'll ever leave here is in a coffin, and it's all because of that fucking headcase, all l can see in my mind is Bridget lying there in a pool of blood while that psycho is standing over her". When I was interviewed at the police station.

"They showed me the photos of the crime scene".. Her injuries were like something out of a fucking horror movie.. "That will never leave my mind, how someone could have that much rage in them to inflict that amount of damage on someone's body. You know I was going to propose to Gidget, I had everything all planned out..Hey listen to me Bridget is a strong woman she will get through this. You have to remain strong for her. Remember that you've got me and Allie we both promise you. That if anybody starts any shit on you at all that's it.

Boomer stays with Franky while Allie goes to the medical unit to get some bandages, on her way there she sees Ruby. "How is she... well, she's in jail for a long time for a crime she didn't commit so what do you think...... "Shit, I'm sorry it's just seeing Franky like that it brought back some painful memories".

Flashbacks of when she saw Bea Smith harming herself, feeling like there was no one left in the world. How in time the two women would become closer and closer, when Smith stood down from the role of top dog because she loved her. When Allie made love to her that night, showing her that she was loved.

That was all ruined by one woman. Joan Ferguson... just remembering that name made anger build inside her.. Smith sacrificed herself to not only make sure Ferguson was never going to be free, but also because she thought that she had lost the only important thing that was keeping her going in life. "How the fuck did she manage to escape that coffin" Boomer yelled furiously. Old Vinegar tits should have let the bitch fucking hang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time but things are certainly going to heat up from here


	14. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it lol 🙈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh will Vera snap or end up falling straight into the arms of temptation once again 
> 
> first and last time I put out two chapters in 1 day I've strained my head if that's even possible 😆

Vera sits alone in her house, staring at a photo of Grace in her hand, tears start to fall again. "I will not let that monster hurt you, " she says quietly... "Vera, it's Rita and will can we come in, the women completely ignores them almost as if she has gone into a trance... "Shit she's not answering, try knocking on one of the windows".

10 minutes later the door opens and Rita stares at Vera, whilst fighting the urge to cry herself.. neither of them have ever seen a women look so defeated and tired. Hey its okay it's okay we are here for you.. will runs over to help her sit down . Why the fuck is she doing all of this, ti get revenge on me because I left her I don't even know anymore, Ferguson will carry on killing until I surrender.

I need to confront her, we are all sitting around twiddling our thumbs thinking that something is going to change. Not anymore if it's me she wants to hurt then she can.. Rita remembers when ruby had got poisoned by Marie, how she wanted to kill her but all that anger just turned to sadness.

Refusing pain medication when she injured herself on the barbed wire... how Vera went against Mr Jackson's wishes just so she could be with Ruby at the hospital. How the women started to bond talking about Vera's baby how good of a mother she would make. That memory in particular made her feel happy.

"There is no way this is your fault, you listen to me, your kind, compassionate, loyal, anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives, Rita says as she grabs Vera's hand.... If that freak, so much as lays a finger on you I will kill her with my bare fucking hands. "Have you managed to find out where she is staying at the moment".

When I drove home after visiting Bridget at the hospital was a unknown number that popped up on my phone.. I It felt like someone was watching me. Then a few hours later that unknown person sent a message "if you want ever want to see your baby again You will meet me down near the homeless camp.... Oh, and one more thing come alone or you will regret it.

I now know that it had to be Ferguson, Vera walks over into the bedroom and grabs the gun from a box underneath her bed. Mr Jackson's eyes go wide having never seen a normally composed woman on the verge of snapping. "There is no way you're going down there alone.. "I'll kill her I'll fucking kill her". At that moment Vera's stare almost looked predatory.

She leaves the house without saying a word and drove off to the campsite. "Fucking hell... Rita please you need to follow her, she is not in the right frame of mind... you don't know Ferguson if Vera makes the wrong move she may never get Grace back". "Okay, I won't let her get hurt, I promise". Rita quickly follows on her motorbike but also knows that she can't be seen at the location.

About half an hour later Vera arrives and slowly gets out of the car. Walking past the tents, to an open field she waits anxiously making sure to hide the gun, the last thing she ever wanted to do was kill Ferguson, deep down she knows that Joan would never ever harm a child but the fear still lingers. Suddenly there is a sinister presence in the air and Vera knows that Joan is here.

Hello Vera long time no see Joan says spitefully... "Tell me how does it feel to know that Mr Jackson's plan to kill me failed miserably. Both women stand facing each other just mere inches apart... Vera walks forward, Trying to show confidence... "WHERE IS MY FUCKING CHILD IF YOU HAVE HURT HER". She suddenly attempts to pull out the gun and aims it at Ferguson's head.

"You didn't have the courage then so what makes it so different now.. go on, shoot me.. You're still just that pathetic little mouse. Vera runs forward and holds the gun right up to her forehead. Her arms shaking wildly. Suddenly a feeling of adrenaline shot through Joans body and she quickly disarms Vera, Throwing the gun to the floor she pushes Vera up against a tree. "You honestly think I would ever hurt a hair on that precious child's head. 

Vera yells back "What kind of fucking women does all this shit". "Bridget is in fucking hospital fighting for her life because of you, I should have listened to everyone sooner, you're a cold compulsive Liar and a manipulator." All you ever wanted was to control me, I never should have trusted you. Joan's face twitched in anger, "What are you going to hurt me too now go ahead hit me, Vera I would never hurt you. Ferguson said in a shaky voice".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love a cliffhanger


	15. Heart to heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not giving nothing away. You need to read lol

"Don't tell me your feelings have disappeared in one night, You have no idea of the hell I've been through over the last two years. That bastard buried me alive, he heard me crying and screaming for help."I never wanted any of this to happen Vera, but I intend to get revenge on those who have crossed me. 

" So kidnapping my fucking child was just part of a petty revenge plan, your never going to change are you Joan. Vera breathed sharply and slapped Ferguson across the face hard. The smaller women braced herself thinking that fists would pummel down on her body but instead she was met with a look of sadness and despair. I wanted you to know what true pain felt like, when we were together i opened up to you about everything. All those painful memories, Ive carried with me for years. 

"You've seen my vulnerable side, the scars from my childhood. Every day I spent with you made me feel safe. I haven't felt like that with anyone my whole life, you've touched me in the most intimate of ways, The agony I felt when you just left me in the cell without saying a word. "Your poison Joan Ferguson, Everything you touch becomes damaged I FUCKING HATE YOU we are over.

Vera was at a loss for words, Joan fell to the floor, the faitgue and stress was starting to catch up with her. Even though one part of Vera's brain was screaming for her to just turn and forget this ever happened, those feelings still continue to linger. "Let me help you up, where have you been staying all this time. "There is a little house I've been recouperating in its just up past this field. 

BANG

A gunshot rings out, the noise echoed around the area. "I know it's a struggle Joan but we have to keep going they could hit us next time. "I would die before letting anyone ever harm a hair on yours or our child's head. 10 Minutes pass before they reach the place. Vera rushed her in and helps Joan down onto the sofa, putting a warm blanket around the shivering woman. She hears a familiar giggle and rushes to where the noise is coming from. 

There in a little cot is her beloved daughter Grace, holding a little soft unicorn toy in her hand whilst smiling up at her mother. "Oh my gosh my sweet little angel, I've missed you so much, Tears rush down her face at the relief of knowing her baby girl is safe and sound. "She really is such a beautiful treasure just like her mother. 

Regret is plastered across Joan's face. All she ever wanted was to have a family. Maybe it was just time to accept the harsh reality of spending the rest of her life alone again, "I will leave in a few days, i will be out of your life then so you won't have to worry about me. The older woman weeps silently, burying her face into her hands. "Everyone speaks the truth I'm a freak a monster.

Grace sees the women crying and tilts her head to the side, before raising her hands to Joan's cheek in a somewhat comforting gesture. Please Vera stay for a few nights. I don't want to be alone again, "I can't Joan people are out to get you, they won't stop until your dead. That's the last thing I ever want to see happen, " Why did you save me in the courtyard that day Vera. 

"Despite everything that had taken place. I couldnt just shut my feelings off for you, They all said I should have left you to rot, that I was too blindsided by affection to see that you were turning me into you. I'll never forget the times you saved my life, but i can't go down that road again. Joan gently runs her fingers through Vera's hair, "I can't forgive myself for the times your life was put in jeopardy because of me". 

But I promise Nobody will find out that you were with me tonight please just sit down on the sofa with me. " I still remember that first day we met, you were so shy and a little clumsy back then. You were like my double always eager to please me, in more ways than one, Joan raised her eyebrow as she smirked. I have missed those nights with you in bed next to me. Hearing your soft snoring, the way you mumble cutely when your in a deep sleep. Those are just a few things that I love about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main focus at the minute is on this story I will update the others soon
> 
> Who was the shooter oohhhh the suspense


	16. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I ain't too good with summaries..... hush 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could their night together end in tragedy?

"Remember that night on your birthday, we danced under the moonlight stars, That dress you wore was absolutely divine. You never need to cover up your body as to me, you're always a treasure in my eyes. The way your eyes twinkled in the night could make a whole room light up, How those delicious hips of yours sway drive me crazy. The only women who could make my desire so strong is you.

Tears started to appear in the corners of Vera eye's at the heartfelt words. "When we made love that night, all my troubles went away, The only thing that mattered to me is that we were together, no one else existed in that moment. "So would you care for a dance again, my darling"."I bet you say that to all the women Vera teased, "Only you My dear.

As the two women took hands and danced, It felt like time momentarily stopped for a while. "Tonight you're mine completely you give your love so sweetly, tonight the light of love is in your eyes but will you love me tomorrow. Is this a lasting treasure or just a moments pleasure, can I believe the magic of your sighs will you still love me tomorrow. Joan sings the words to Vera, wishing that this night never had to end.

They gaze into each other eyes, before their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Joan moans softly into Vera's mouth, the kiss deepens until the need for oxygen arises. "Let me take you to bed" Joan whispered in a sultry voice. I don't want to wake up grace, the younger women says breathlessly as hands began to wander down her body. Then you must try and not make too much noise, remember to try and control yourself.

Vera wrapped her legs around Joan's waist as she was carried to the bedroom. Her teeth lightly nipped at her neck, which nearly caused the older women to lose concentration. "Fuck Vera you can't be doing that". "Now take your clothes off and lie on the bed. I will never tire of looking at that astonishing figure of yours. How you're always so ready for me, and craving for my touch. Does that get your clit throbbing with desire. Joan almost feels like losing control, but she won't allow that to happen tonight. 

Joan makes her descent down Vera's body, leaving open mouthed kisses on her chest and neck, eventually reaching her breasts. Vera lets out a quiet moan as that hot tongue traced circles around those rosy pink nipples, she sucked on her breast softly, enjoying those moans coming from the women below her "Joan please I need.. "Your praticically begging for release, you really need me to help you come, I want to hear you say it Dear. 

"Yes, I ohhh fuckk!! Vera's breath hitched As Joan pushed 3 fingers into her. Thats it my dear give yourself to me, You will be seeing stars as that wave of orgasmic pleasure takes you over. Joan please go harder, As you wish, my pet. This was a new level of intensity, but it felt so good. Vera cried out as Joan continued her advances. That soft tongue started to lick and suck at the Small bundle of nerves.

"Its ok my sweet come for me". With her orgasm clearly imminent Joan goes to kiss Vera to stifle the moans, her hips jerked forward and her body tensed as she came. "You look so exquisite when you come apart in my arms". Vera blushed before her hands went down to rub Joan's clit.. "I won't take long. " Ohh Vera, yes yes please go faster" Joan moaned a bit loudly as her women increased the speed and stared into her eyes. "I know you want to come for me Governor". Hearing that sent Joan over the edge and she cried out Vera's name in the throes of passion.

20 minutes later they get into bed and just held each other closely. "Ive missed you sleeping next to me all this time, just feeling your body near me touching me. I'm sorry for everything". Hey, please don't cry I've already forgiven you. But I do have one question, you said earlier that grace was our child what did you mean by that." I can't really explain right now but soon I promise you will understand ok Vera sighed and says ok quietly she kisses Joan gently on the lips before both give in to sleep.

A few hours go with, everything was calm until there was a loud bang. "What the fuck was that noise Joan wake up". "Oh my god there's a group of people outside the house they've got guns". We need to stay quiet, everything will be ok Vera I promise, nothing will ever harm you and grace. That I will make sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may need to run away for causing this cliffhanger
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cbxxkwBQk_o here's the link to the song I was referencing in this chapter will you still love me tomorrow by the shirelles
> 
> Plus I also listened to this song while writing the love scene I felt like it suited these two 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sElE_BfQ67. Apocalypse by cigarettes after sex


	17. Heartbreaking sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is the first time that writing something has actually made me cry

More gunshots go off, shattering the windows. Joan cups Vera's cheek, "I know your scared, but I will ensure you and Grace make it out of here safely". So don't you shed any more tears for me, I've never once deserved someone as caring and compassionate as you Vera Bennett. Those years spent with you were the happiest of my life. "Even through the ups and downs your understanding and patience helped me more then I can even express".

Both women on the verge of breaking down into tears, "Please Joan it doesnt have to end like this, We could leave this place make a fresh start" Vera says tearfully. Joans breath hitched "No You and Grace derserve to live your lives peacefully, not having to constantly keep your guard in case the police catch us. "Your life has been on the line too much already because of me, I can't bear that happening again". 

"Now there is a back door, I will go first, stay behind me and don't follow until I give a signal". Vera holds grace close to her chest. Her heart beating rapidly, Tears falling from her eyes as it dawns on her that this is now a life or death situation. They walk slowly ducking down between the long grass. The people have now completely broken into the house, "we know you're in here Freak your not making it out alive just accept your inevitable fate.

As they near closer to the car Joan stands in front of them holding her hands out like a shield, A gun is pointed at Joan from the shadows "see you in hell freak.... Bang. "Let's get the fuck out of here now, the assailants drive away quickly from the scene. She falls to the ground, hands clutching the wound in her abdomen. Vera runs over to Joan.

"No No Please You can't die on me. The distraught women tries desperately to put pressure on the wound. " You have to leave Me here Vera we both know I'm not going to make it, NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU I LOVE YOU. "Why must you always be so stubborn, Joan cried, you listen to me please promise me that You will tell Little Grace about us, how we met, I love you both so much never ever forget that. You have grown so much since I first mentored you. I will forever be grateful that you've changed my life my dear. 

"Never for one moment think that you're weak? "The courage and determination that you show impressed me to no end". I'm glad I spent this final night with you, holding you in my arms, having little Grace with us, it felt like we were finally a proper family. "Even if you move on and meet someone else in your life just promise me that you will remember me from time to time". "Who could ever forget the formidable Joan Ferguson" Vera chuckled sadly. 

I've kept it a secret, but I was going to propose to you. I've always waited for the day where you would become my wife, how Breathtaking you would look walking down that aisle. Dancing the night away, just me and you. Minutes went by, Joan's breathing became more laboured. Vera grabbed her hands and kissed her on the lips one last time, A tear fell from Joan's eyes as she savoured their last kiss, before her chest rose and fell for the final time.

A heart wrenching cry left Vera's body. She cradled Joan's lifeless body in her arms carefully closing her eyes. The peaceful expression on her face made it seem like she was just sleeping. Vera rested her head on Joans" Chest, I will never ever forget you. A few minutes later she drives back home unable to get the horrible image out of her mind. "I will find out who killed you they will not get away with it".

Will Jackson and Jake frantically pace around the house. "I fucking told Rita to follow Vera where the fuck have they got to. The door opens and Both men stop dead in their tracks, hands covering their mouths at the horror before them. Vera carrying grace in her arms the clothes stained with Joan's blood' Eyes bloodshot from all the crying. Oh my god Vera what the hell happened. Jake was relieved that Grace was safe and sound.

"She's dead, Joan Ferguson is dead". "These people were coming after us, she protected me and Grace". "That fucked up bitch deserved to be killed anyway, Jake said in a tone filled with spite. Vera couldn't help that wave of anger coursing through her body, she suddenly lunged for him. Will put his hand on her shoulders and offered his sympathy. Don't you fucking dare pretend that you even cared about her. I loved that woman to death, All everybody has ever done was try to turn us against each other. "You didn't do fuck all when your wife was murdered. Just get out and leave me alone". 

Some distance away a unknown figure walks over to Joan's body "The world is better off now your dead, Rest in hell you narcissistic bitch. Sirens were heard approaching the scene "Get down on the floor and drop the gun. The officers tackle them to the ground and lead them to the car. "They will love seeing you again at Wentworth".The hoodie comes off and its revealed to be Bea Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope that Joan gets a happy ending with Vera and grace.  
> But I reckon she'll sacrifice her life to protect the one she loves
> 
> I listened to this song while writing it https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z9Lx6qDKQR0 Freya Ridings lost without you


	18. A Score to settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next three chapters will be focused on bea and how she managed to track down ferguson

I miss you so much mum" Don't cry sweetie, I'm here now, hey, there's someone I would like you to meet Bea says excitedly. I'm sorry, but Allie cant be here right now "All the women are struggling without you there". "No Debbie I want to stay here with you please don't leave me alone again, I love you to the moon and back mom don't worry I'm always with you in your heart".

Waking up to the sounds of monitors beeping and people talking, Bea started to cough violently. One of the nurses rushed in and carefully removed the breathing tube from her throat... Allie, where are you, Still feeling weary from everything the women struggled to understand anything that had been going on " where am I she asks in a whisper.

"You're at the hospital and have been in a coma for the last 3 weeks". "There were multiple stab wounds to your abdomen, in other words, it was very lucky that you survived as it was very close to the main artery. "I'm sure there was a guardian angel looking over you all this time. Bea smiled slightly before her eyes started to fill up with tears.

Struggling to keep her eyes open any longer she goes to sleep trying to piece together what had happened. " You never had it in you" I overpowered Allie easily just like you "Top Dog... Ha the only one who could ever keep those women in line was me. You were all just puppets under my command. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Bea screams at Joan trying to lunge at her. 

You don't run this prison, Smith I do. "No matter how much you try to forget about me, I will always be in your head, gnawing away at your conscience". Knowing that you deliberately impaled yourself on that screwdriver. Manipulated me into killing you, does that make you feel Worthy, in control.

Suddenly her hands got hold of Joans neck and Bea squeezed tighter "THIS IS FOR ALLIE"she yelled in a furious rage. Ferguson taunts her even more " Ha such a dissapoinTment yet again I wonder what Debbie would think of you now, "YOU SAY HER FUCKING NAME AGAIN I DARE YOU". 

Alarms started blaring out as nurses and security rushed to the room, two guards helped the women who had lost consciousness, they saw the angry red strangle marks on her neck Thrashing furiously on the bed Bea couldn't be calmed down. We need to sedate her NOW....

A few hours later

Bea was a lot more calmer and lucid, 2 police officers appeared slowly walking towards her, is it okay to talk to her now... yes the sedative has taken effect. Luckily the other person survived it was a very frightening thing for everyone. She has been having some hallucinations about this woman called Joan Ferguson. Saying that the women is always there in her mind taunting her. I advise you to not stress the patient out too much as we don't want to have another episode.

"Bea Smith is it okay if we talk to you for a moment it won't take long, did she send you here to finish the job is that it, the bitch doesn't stop at anything to get what she wants". Hey easy, easy we aren't going to hurt you, there has been a request for you to be sent into witness protection. "What do you mean I DON'T NEED PROTECTION WHAT I NEED IS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PLACE". 

Mr Jackson walks in looking just as shocked as Bea did. "Thank god your still alive, he goes to hug her and she smiles..." I can't believe that fucking psychopath tried to kill you, I should have just let the fucker fry in that fire". "Nobody else can know that you're still alive, I know you don't want to be in here but right now it's out of my hands". 

Is Allie ok, I i need to know.... "thankfully she has made a speedy recovery, but all the women are struggling everyone is distraught about your death".There was a fight between Joan and Some of the other prisoners today it is getting completely out of control. I hope they kill the freak she loves to FUCK with people's minds I will never forgive her for trying to kill Allie. Just wish I could tell Allie how much I love her.

"Maybe soon, but now is not the right time we have to ensure that your safety comes first. Mr Jackson.. Thank you, he nods his head before leaving her room. A couple of days later, Bea makes her move. It won't be a simple task with the two men standing guard outside the door, but what more is there to lose. Scanning around the room trying to find a way out, there was a window.

Still in Quite a bit of pain from her wounds Smith had to be very careful, a wrong move could be fatal. Somehow the plan manages to go off without a hitch and making sure to disguise herself Bea Smith slips into the darkness without so much as a backwards glance. "I will end this FREAK".

The bitter cold hits her face, she walks for hours on end not daring to stop in fear of being spotted. In a tunnel there was a young women who looked to be in her early 20s all alone and crying. Hey, are you ok no don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you bea says in a calming voice, What's your name?

Umm My name is Emily I've been living on the streets for the last 3 years. My mother and father were killed by this family. I dated their son quite a while ago now he was called Brayden Holt. Hearing this made Bea go completely still with shock. Emily could feel the tension amongst them. Did you know who they were she asks nervously?.

Memories still haunt her to this day. How that evil twisted bitch made her own son kill her precious daughter. How terrified Debbie must have felt, not knowing what was going on. Dying all alone in that house, The guilt ate away at her sub concious every single day in that damn prison. The thing that stung the most, was that they never even alllowed her to go to the funeral.

I had a daughter, she was a few years younger then you. I was in a abusive marriage for a long time, When Debbie came along I had hope that he would change and become a nicer person. Stayed with him as I thought it was the best thing for her. But one day things got too bad and it couldn't go on any more. I was arrested for trying to kill him by carbon monoxide poisoning. 

"It didn't take long to end up on the wrong side of some people. Jacs Holt had it in for me from the start. She knew where my daughter lived, threatened to have her killed if I didn't do what was asked. One day I stood up to her and as a result my daughter paid the price. Everyday I just see her lying there motionless. Every day is agony without her.

" When I dated him, he seemed like such a lovely guy. Charming, funny, caring It was so stupid of me to believe anybody could actually be interested in me, Brayden got me addicted to drugs Heroin, cocaine a lot of things . Weeks went by and I knew this had to stop, I broke up with him said it wasn't working out between us. The younger women's voice started to break as she cries.

My parents worked for his family. When they got wind of the break up. We started getting calls in the middle of the night, death threats it was really scary. "Oh does that little spoilt cow think she's better then us because she comes from a high class family. They beat my mother and father to death because of me, Brayden didn't even show one hint of remorse at their actions. I carry the same burden on my shoulders.

I'm so sorry that happened emily said with kindness in her voice. " HEY EMILY Who are you talking to. It's ok she's friendly, the young man approached and introduced himself. Hi my name is Shayne Butler.. Bea's blood ran cold at hearing the name. Knowing that he was connected to Ferguson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing of use to say for once
> 
> Edit: I just added a bit more to this, chapter.


	19. New allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea learns more about shayne's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.listened to this while writing the sad parts of this chapter 
> 
> Tears of an angel by Amy guess https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YiCSmmok5Yw
> 
> It's a lovely but upsetting song well to me anyway her cover is worth checking out 👍

"Hey, I've seen you before. "It was all over the news that my auntie, Joan Ferguson had stabbed an inmate to death". A few of my friends had warned me about her, when she had tried to get in contact with me. Pretending that she honestly cared about me, but in all reality, I was just asked to do all the dirty work.

"Joan told me about my mother Jianna". "How I was the only thing that kept her going while serving time in Blackmoor". I understand the two had a relationship together, after the birth I was taken away by a man called Will Jackson. Telling me that he was the reason why my mother had hanged herself. I struggled to believe that was even the truth as people have told me that she was lynched because of their relationship, its Her fucking fault.

For all I care Joan can fucking drop dead. My childhood was pure hell, was moved from pillar to post I've seen a lot of horrible things. Fell into the wrong crowd when I was around 14, 15 would go out drinking, selling drugs dropped out of college didn't give a shit about anything. About 6 months ago I met Emily and honestly, she has helped me get straight.

Bea smiled, it was obviously clear that Shayne cared deeply for his girlfriend would do anything to protect her. A massive surge of regret went through Smith's head, Debbie would still have been alive if she hadn't tried to take harry's life or start a rivalry with Jacqueline Holt. Tears ran down her cheek, she pictured Debbie getting married, walking down the aisle in a beautiful floral dress. Having children of her own, accomplishing everything she had wanted to in life. There still was a strong maternal instinct inside Bea, even after all this time.

"Didn't Ferguson let you stay at her house for a little bit, Smith enquired. "Me and Emily have had to lay low for a while, some drug pushers have been seen scouting around the area. I've owed some people a lot of money for a while now, I'm not putting her life at risk again because of the fucked up mistakes I made. " I know both of you are nervous, but staying in a place where there is shelter and food is a hell of a lot more secure then sleeping cold at night, just keep by my side they won't hurt you. "The police and the staff have sure got wind of my escape, before I came here, there was an order for me to be placed in witness protection".

People still believe that if Joan found out I was still alive, she would get people on the outside to come after me. If we get going now we will make it there before the sun rises. Shayne and Emily thought about the situation for a few minutes before eventually agreeing to make their way to The house. They found a car that looked to be abandoned, Shayne saw the keys were still in the car seat, he looked around for something to smash the glass with. "Here use this Bea said, passing him a crowbar, The car soon disappeared off into the distance.

40 minutes later, Bea rushed them into the house, taking great care to lock the door behind her. How the hell did the freak get a place like this, Well from what I've heard she inherited it from her father when he died Ivan Ferguson. Don't really know too much about him, but judging by all the awards and trophies he has won for fencing its obvious that Joan followed in his footsteps. She said he was a very manipulative bully, never had any emotions or anything. Smith scoffed to herself "like father, like daughter.

Bea took the opportunity to have a proper look around the house. There were multiple rooms, one had a lock on it. Shayne went upstairs as well "Joan had said there was a safe around here somewhere, if I ever needed to use money in an emergency. I guess this must be the room where it is. He unlocked the door slowly and turned the light switch on. Both stared at each other with a look of horror.

"What in the fucking fifty shades of grey has been going on in here". Well, that's a image that will forever haunt my mind. "The mighty Joan Ferguson Patrolling the fucking corridors of Wentworth prison with a strap on", Bea nearly gagged at the thought. Let's just find this god damn safe and get out of this room.

In the safe there must have been at least 500,000 dollars. "You two could start a new life together with this. Not having to worry about living in fear anymore Bea said reassuringly " I can't just help myself to all the money I'm not that type of person anymore. You're not living that type of lifestyle anymore, you've changed for the better. Hey, quick question have you got the number to a prison called barnhurst, I've overheard in the hospital that a good friend was transferred there."

"Um, yeah its in the phone book". Bea rushed back down and dialled the number. When she had the role of top dog, Maxine had always been there for her, offered advice and smashed some heads together when things were going bad. "Yes, hello, I'm calling to enquire about a prisoner by the name of Maxine Conway. Would I be allowed to schedule a private visit, I'm a important friend of hers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add a bit of humour like I do 😆
> 
> The next two chapters will be a lot longer I promise


End file.
